Robin's Heart
by Leopardstar2002
Summary: Two loners have heard stories about the Clans and they go to search for them. One of the loners plays a huge part in two prophecies. One of the prophecies says that he will bring destruction to the Clans and the other says that he will save the Clans. Which one is the right one? Rated T because its Warriors.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Hey everyone. I decided to write a new story. Im putting my old story, Pinestar's Past on hold. I wont be writing it until i finish this story which is going to be way better than my last one... i think. This story takes place in new territory. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan and SkyClan are destroyed. Now here are the allegiances, after it its the prologue. The prologue takes place in the past.**

* * *

 **FireClan**

 **Leader** : Owlstar - Light brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes

 **Deputy** : Brambleshade - Dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, dark brown ears and lighter muzzle, belly and paws **Apprentice** : Swiftpaw

 **Medicine Cat** : Foxheart - Russet she-cat with dark amber eyes **Apprentice** : Fishpaw

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Fishpaw - Light gray tom with dark blue eye and dark green eye and slick pelt

 **Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)**

Blackheart - Black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Amberstorm - Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes and light brown muzzle, belly, ears and paws **Apprentice** : Flamepaw

Sparkflame - Ginger tabby she-cat with paler orange belly and green eyes

Alderclaw - Dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes

Redpool - Russet tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

Wolfclaw - Dark gray tom with light gray chest and green eyes **Apprentice** : Whitepaw

Darkshadow - Black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a torn ear **Apprentice** : Darkpaw

Flowerheart - Beautiful white she-cat with brown tabby patches and sky blue eyes **Apprentice** : Ashpaw

Weaselclaw - Ginger tom with dark green eyes

Squirrelfur - Dark brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes **Apprentice** : Mousepaw

Brokenclaw - Russet tom with dark amber eyes

Oakstorm - Pale brown tom with pale green eyes

Birdfeather - Pale brown she-cat with golden eyes **Apprentice** : Lionpaw

Tigerfang - Dark brown tabby tom long teeth that curve out from under his lip and amber eyes

Frozenwing - White tom with ice blue eyes

Appleshade - Pale brown tom with amber eyes

Raventail - Black she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderclaw - Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes **Apprentice** : Graypaw

Riverfur - Blue gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Willowfeather - Gray she-cat with dark green eyes and ginger ears and tail tip and dark gray stripe running acorss her spine

Stoneclaw - Gray tom with dark green eyes

Pigeonwing - White she-cat with amber eyes

Hollystep - Black she-cat with green eyes

 **Apprentices (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

Swiftpaw - Black and white she-cat with golden eyes and striped tail

Flamepaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Darkpaw - Small black tom with bright yellow eyes

Ashpaw - Gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lionpaw - Golden tom with white muzzle and light blue eyes

Mousepaw - Dark gray she-cat with bright amber eyes

Graypaw - Dark gray tom with blue-gray eyes and darker gray ears

Whitepaw - White she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Mistyleap - Long-furred blue gray she-cat with sky blue eyes (Mother to Tigerfang's kits; Runningkit, a silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes and white chest and Skykit,  
a blue gray tom with amber eyes and white patches)

Mapleshine - Ginger tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with white tail,muzzle and leaf-green eyes, expecting Appleshade's kits.

 **Elders (Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Spiderfur - Ragged black tom with dark blue eyes and patchy fur

Pinefur - Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Gingerflame - White and ginger she-cat with blue eyes and scar on her muzzle

Palefur - Pale gray tom with dark green eyes

Berrypelt - Cream she-cat with one blinded eye, the other one is yellow

 **IceClan**

 **Leader** : Thornstar - Golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy** : Rainpelt - Light gray tom with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Hawkpelt - Gray tom with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Mudpaw

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice** : Mudpaw - Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Eagleflight - Brown and white she-cat with brown eyes and white tail and paws

Brownclaw - White tom with brown paws and blue eyes **Apprentice** : Raggedpaw

Leafclaw - Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Blizzardpelt - Pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Leopardtooth - Golden tom with a darker stripe running across his spine and ice blue eyes **Apprentice** : Timberpaw

Volewing - Brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes **Apprentice** : Milkpaw

Pebblestep - Gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Morningmist - Pale gray she-cat with light blue eyes **Apprentice** : Specklepaw

Goldenclaw - Golden tom with pale yellow eyes

Sootwhisker - Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Birchpelt - Light brown she-cat with dark green eyes **Apprentice** : Dustpaw

Beestripe - Yellow tom with black stripes and green eyes

Redfur - Russet tom with amber eyes **Apprentice** : Woodpaw

Finchfeather - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Stagfur - White tom with ginger patches and blue eyes

Deerstripe - Ginger she-cat with a white stripe running across her spine and green eyes

Quickbreeze - White and ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rabbitpelt - Gray and white tom with dark green eyes

 **Apprentices**

Timberpaw - Dark orange she-cat with dark amber eyes

Dustpaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Woodpaw - Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Milkpaw - Cream she-cat with dark blue eyes

Specklepaw - Flecked brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Raggedpaw - Dark brown tabby tom, with ragged fur and dark blue eyes

 **Queens**

Snowclaw - White she-cat with pale blue eyes (Mother to Volewing's kits; Harekit a brown she-kit with amber eyes and Frostkit, a white tom with pale blue eyes)

 **Elders**

Shadefur - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Stonestripe - Gray tom with dark green eyes and a darker stripe running across his sprine

 **DuskClan**

 **Leader** : Graystar - Dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Dapplefur - White she-cat with brown and ginger patches and amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Flamestripe - Ginger tom with darker stripe on his back and pale yellow eyes

 **Warriors**

Nightfur - Black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Bluebreeze - Blue gray tom with green eyes **Apprentice** : Kestrelpaw

Stormpelt - Dark gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Shellclaw - Light gray tom with pale blue eyes

Redfeather - Red tabby tom with a scar on his face and pale yellow eyes **Apprentice** : Frogpaw

Badgerclaw - Black and white she-cat with dark green eyes

Rabbitflight - Brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Owlfoot - Light brown she-cat with green eyes

Grayheart - Gray tom with blue eyes

Lizardheart - Light brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Skystorm - Light gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Dustheart - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Coldmist - Pale gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Mudheart - Brown tom with dark blue eyes

Brownwhisker - Brown tom with blue eyes **Apprentice:** Molepaw

Shadewhisker - Black and gray tom with dark green eyes

Flamefeather - Ginger she-cat with white patches

 **Apprentices**

Frogpaw - Brown she-cat with pale yellow eyes

Molepaw - Brown tom with pale yellow eyes

Kestrelpaw - Brown tom with pale yellow eyes and black flecks

 **Queens**

Silverclaw - Silver she-cat with golden eyes (Mother to Redfeather's kits; Longkit, a silver tabby she-kit with golden eyes and Russetkit, a russet she-kit with golden eyes)

 **Elders**

Birdclaw - Really old light brown tabby tom with amber eyes and gray muzzle from age

Whitepelt - White tom with amber eyes

 **MidnightClan**

 **Leader** : Bloodstar - Russet tom with amber eyes and a torn ear

 **Deputy** : Nightclaw - Black she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Lostleaf - Dark brown she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **Warriors**

Stonetalon - Battlescared dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Frostfang - White she-cat with blue eyes

Tatteredclaw - Reddish tabby tom with amber eyes

Lizzardclaw - Brown tom with dark blue almost black eyes

Blazetalon - Ginger tom with green eyes, deaf in one ear **Apprentice** : Cloudpaw

Ratfang - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkheart - Black tom with amber eyes

Blueflame - Blue gray tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes **Apprentice** : Panterpaw

Frozenflame - Gray and white tom with ice blue eyes

Blazingspirit - Orange tabby tom with golden eyes

Liontail - Golden brown tom with amber eyes

Twigclaw - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawktalon - Black she-cat with ginger patches **Apprentice** : Badgerpaw

Tornheart - Dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes **Apprentice** : Ravenpaw

 **Apprentices**

Badgerpaw - Black and white tom with amber eyes

Panterpaw - Large black tom with dark amber eyes

Ravenpaw - Slender black she-cat with light blue eyes

Cloudpaw - White and gray she-cat

 **Queens**

Tigerscar - Battlescared brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Blazetalon's kit; Sandkit a pale ginger she-kit with green eyes)

 **Elders**

Foxfur - Orange tom with green eyes

Gingerstorm - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Lightningstorm - Black tom with green eyes

 **Cats outside the Clans**

Robin - Black and white tom with blue eyes

Maple - Fox-red she-cat with amber eyes

Bracken - Golden brown tom with white muzzle and blue eyes

Ginger - Ginger tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Prologue**

The whole field was colored in red from the blood of the cats. Many dead bodies were lying on the ground. Screeches and yowls can be heard. A grayish-brown tom with amber eyes was glaring at a dark gray tom with cold blue eyes. Both of them were glaring at each other, both prepeared to leap at each other. Even though other cats were fighting they didn't attack neither of the two. The grayish-brown tom blinked. The dark gray tom took the chance and leaped at him, thorn-sharp claws unleashed. Victory was his, but what he didn't expected was that the grayish-brown tom moved just few moments before he landed on him. The dark gray tom was shocked and blinked few times. He had made a terrible mistake. Before he knew it the grayish-brown tom leaped on his back and tried to claw the dark gray tom's eyes. After few moments the dark gray tom shook himself trying to get the other cat off of him. The grayish-brown cat jumped off him. The dark gray tom shook the blood of his eyes and turned around, but the other cat wasn't there. He got knocked off his paws. The grayish-brown cat had knocked him on the ground. He pinned him down and bit the dark gray tom's throat. The tom yowled from the pain. The grayish-brown cat unpinned him, the tom was dying. With his last breath he said

"Rat... you haven't won yet. Even if you killed me, even if you make new clans, they will be destroyed again... remember what im going to tell you now. A robin and a flower will team up and bring destruction... remember this."

With those dying words, the dark gray tom closed his cold dark blue eyes and died. The grayish-brown tom, Rat stared at his body for few moments and then yowled

"Soot is dead. We won, new settlers"

When the cats heard this, they stopped fighting. The cats who were fighting with Soot ran away.

"Rat, we have to catch them" Meowed a gray tom with amber eyes and dark gray patches

"I agree" Meowed a silver she-cat with pale blue eyes

"No. We are already injured we don't need more injured cats or... dead cats" Meowed Rat

"But-" Meowed the silver she-cat

"Thistle, Silver i know that you want them to pay for following Soot, but we can't afford more injured or dead cats"

The too cats didn't replied. Finally Thistle, the gray tom with dark gray patches said something

"Fine... i understand that you can't take a risk right now..."

The she-cat whose name is Silver nodded. Rat looked around, he saw many bodies of dead cats. Some of them were from the new settlers and some of them were from the anticlanners.

" _We will survive_ " Thought Rat confident.

* * *

 **That was for the prologue. I know about Darkshadow and Darkpaw. Its made on purpose. Darkpaw is named after Darkshadow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not updating i was sick and i didn't had time to write this chapter. Anyways here is chapter 1, i hope you enjoy. Also shout out to nightbreeze18 for following and Foxtail of StormClan for reviewing i appreciate it a lot.**

 _ **Replies**_

 **Foxtail of StormClan: Yeah i guess "unite" sounds better than "team up", i would change it if i knew how to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"I have a feeling that this is where the Clans live" Meowed a fox-red she-cat with amber eyes

"You said that when we were at the lake" Meowed a black-and-white tom

"Spike told me that the Clans lived there, it's not my fault" Meowed the she-cat

"You believe everything he says, Maple" Meowed the tom

"Yeah sure i do" Replied the she-cat, Maple sarcastically. Maple stopped walking and sniffed the air. "Robin... I think i'm right. I can smell cats"

"They could be rogues or loners or even kittypets" Replied Robin

Maple glared at him and said "Yeah sure. There are tons of kittypets, loners and rogues who are living in the forest and hunt by themselfs and mark their territories and fight each other an-"

Robin cut her off "I get it, i get it, they might be Clan cats, but we are not sure if they are"

"You can be sure that we are Clan cats" Growled a voice from behind

Maple and Robin turned around to see two cats, around their age. One of them was gray she-cat with blue eyes and the other one was black and white she-cat with golden eyes and a tail with white stripes.

"What are you doing on FireClan's territory" Meowed the black-and-white she-cat.

"Why are you asking them? We should just kill them. They are probably spies from IceClan. And if we can kill them we would probably get our warrior names" Growled the gray she-cat

Maple was about to open her mounth, but two more cats came.

"And what is the reason to kill them, Ashpaw? They don't have IceClan smell or any other Clans' smell. They are probably loners or rogues" Meowed a white she-cat with brown tabby patches and sky-blue eyes

"And if you kill them you would get punished and won't get your warrior name anytime soon" Meowed a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. The she-cat looked at the loners and said "Im Brambleshade, FireClan's deputy. The cat i came with is Flowerheart. These apprentices are Swiftpaw and Ashpaw. What are your names?"

"I'm Maple, and this is my brother, Robin" Answered Maple while glaring at Ashpaw

Flowerheart looked at Ashpaw and said "I told you they are loners" The she-cat looked at the loners again and asked "So where are you going"

"We want to join a Clan, and since one of you said that this is FireClan's territory, i am assuming that you guys are in a Clan. So if you are can we join" Meowed Robin

Brambleshade looked uncomfortable and said "Yes, this is correct but i don't know if Owlstar is going to let you join the Clan or not..."

"It will be worth a try" Meowed Maple

"I guess" Replied FireClan's deputy

"When then what are we waiting for, let's go back to the Camp" Meowed Flowerheart and without waiting for reply she ran towards what Robin assumed was the direction to FireClan's camp

"Well then let's go" Meowed Brambleshade and turned towards the direction Flowerheart went and started running and called "Flowerheart wait for me"

"Come on" Meowed Swiftpaw for first time since Brambleshade introduced her, Ashpaw and Flowerheart

The four cats caught up to Brambleshade and Flowerheart

"This is the entrance" Meowed Swiftpaw to the loners. Without a warning the she-cat entered the camp. Robin and Maple followed. When they entered the camp most of the cats turned their heads towards them and looked at them. Some of them were glaring, some were looking at them suspiciously and some didn't bothered to look at them at all.

A light brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes stood in front of Brambleshade and asked "Who are those two"

"Those two are loners, they want to join the Clan" Meowed Brambleshade. Most of the cats started whispering to each other, some where shooting glances at the cats

The tom turned towards them and said "What are your names"

"Mine is Maple" Meowed Robin's sister

"And mine is Robin" Meowed the black-and-white loner. Just as he said the camp became silent.

"And why you want to join the Clan" Asked the light brown tabby

"We heard stories about them from since we were kits. We really liked their livestyle. Hunting for the whole Clan, patroling and fighting. It seems so good" Replied Robin

"This reason is not good enough. Brambleshade, Tigerfang escot them out of the territory." Meowed the tabby and turned away

"Wait!" Yowled Flowerheart. The tom turned towards her. "Owlstar, give them a chance" Meowed the she-cat

Before the tabby, Owlstar could reply someone else yowled "Yeah sure, and let you and them ruin the Clans? Not gonna happened." The cat who said that was a black she-cat with dark blue eyes.

"Oh dear sister. The prophecy is so old. It will never come true. The prophecy was only made to scare us. I would never kill any innocent cats, unlikely you,  
Darkshadow. You already killed a cat." Replied Flowerheart

The cat, Darkshadow glared at her sister and said "I killed him because we were in a battle and it was the only way i could defend myself. And if you don't remember i was stuck in the Foxheart's den for two moons."

Before Flowerheart could reply someone else meowed. This time the cat was a white she-cat "Darkshadow has a point, but Flowerheart also has a point. It's true that the prophecy might come true if Flowerheart and the black-and-white cat, Robin if i'm correct can destroy the Clans, but the prophecy is really old and Soot could've just said it to scare us and stop us from making the Clans again. I think we should allow them to join. What do you think, Owlstar?"

Owlstar was silent for few moments and then finally said "I never believe in Soot's prophecy... fine those two can join, but if they think they can't survive then they should leave." Without another word the tabby leaped on a big rock and yowled "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Warmrock for a Clan meeting." Few cats came out of their dens to see why Owlstar gathered them. "Today we welcome these two loners to our Clan. They wanted to join on their will and if they want they can always leave. Robin, Maple from now on you will be known as Robinpaw and Maplepaw. Robinpaw's mentor will be Sparkflame and Maplepaw's mentor will be Tigerfang." Sparkflame was a ginger tabby she-cat green eyes, while Tigerfang was dark brown tabby tom. Sparkflame padded to Robinpaw and whispered "We need to touch noses" Robinpaw did what was told.

"Robinpaw, Maplepaw, Robinpaw, Maplepaw" Cheered some of the cats. When the cheering stopped Owlstar leaped down from the rock and padded towards a blue-gray she-cat

"I must show you the territory" Meowed Sparkflame. "Follow me"

After quite a bit of walking Sparkflame stopped and said "This is the Skyward Tree. It's the heighest tree in all four territories. It's also one of the best spots for hunting." After she said that she started walking again and Robinpaw followed. Sparkflame showed him Golden Stones. It was FireClan's and IceClan's border. FireClan and IceClan fight each other over the stones pretty often. It was named ''Golden Stones'' because pretty rarely the stones and the river there be seen as golden. She also showed him the Night Tree. It was FireClan's and MidnightClan's border. Before long time MidnightClan gave the Night Tree to FireClan because FireClan was starving. From then on the Night Tree is part of FireClan's territory. Sparkflame also showed him the Sunny Hollow. The Sunny Hollow is the place where cats train. Robinpaw saw Swiftpaw, and three other apprentices training with their mentors. When Robinpaw and Sparkflame got back to the camp, Sparkflame told him to take something from the fresh-kill pile and go to the apprentice's den to sleep because tomorrow they were going to train.

* * *

 **Here is chapter 1. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring and also i want to apologize again for not updating and being sick. Please review.**


End file.
